Katsumugen, Climax
|-|After Transformation= |-|Before Transformation= Katsumugen is the final form of Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun and is also the one of the weakest Victory cards in the game. It is also among one of the weakest flagship creatures along with Eternal Phoenix, Rising NEX, The Enlightened and Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win". Story When Izumo, Super Godkind stole the Rage Crystal and the Omega Jewel, he became a god boy known as "God Izumo, Lawless Godkind" and when linked with the Rage Crystal and the Oracle Jewel, he was invincible and no one can stop him. Katsumaster tried to fight him but the invincible god-boy defeated him with great ease. Then, appeared and stole his Rage Crystal aand gave it to Katsudon. Katsudon was affected by it's power and became "Katsudon DASH, God Eater". The new Katsudon then unlinks the Oracle Jewel from Izumo and absorbs it too, turning him into Katsumugen who had the power of the gods while Izumo lost his invincibility. Then the 2 fought and shattered the world, but before Katsumugen can land the last hit the reborn Yomi appeared to protect Izumo and was shattered. Then the two realize both of them have the same objective; to acheive world peace and thus they settled with each other, and so does the rest of the Outrages and Oracles, ending the tale of world 1 for now. After this, it is unknown where Katsumugen (Or Katsudon) had went to but according to The card with the really long name, he might had been reverted to normal. Powers Katsudon DASH has the ability to unlink gods he touches and he also has the Climax Doron Go ability which allowed him to transform into Katsumugen. However, he has to have both the Rage Crystal and Oracle Jewel to transform. His second form, Katsumugen's powers are not depicted in the Episode 3 lore, but he seems to get infinite strength against gods. He also retains the Climax Doron Go ability so he never dies and would simply reshape himself again. Card Explaination Katsudon DASH, God Eater Katsudon DASH has climax doron go, so despite its high cost, if any other of the player's Exile Creatures are destroyed, it can be put into the battle zone, and its uniqueness only limits to itself, so it can be put into the battle zone along with Katsumugen and at the same time. However, its effect leaves it much to be desired; It only unlinked all Gods when it was destroyed, and it had speed attacker to suicide onto a god outright from the start and then sending out Katsumugen to finish the God in one go. The big problem is in nowhere you are seeing Gods running around and using their powers in the metagame. Katsumugen, Climax ...And it's phase 2 is just as bad, or even worse since it's a Victory Rare! Anyone with common sense knows that Victory Rares aren't just glorified super rares, they are much more powerful and you would pay any number of your hard earned money just for it. Guess what? This card lacks any one of these traits and Very Rare or Super Rare is A-OK for it. Ugh...Where do i start with? Anyway, the card still had climax doron go, but it is limited to Fire Exiles. You are supposed to suicide onto a God with Katsudon DASH, then finish it with Katsumugen. But here the problem comes. The second effect and his consistent effect is when cards are added to your opponent's shield zone or left it, this creature battles an opposing creature. Does not sound bad at first since it DOES take care of Codeking Wilhelm and 5000GT, Riot, but it's forced, so a set Red ABYTHEN Kaiser can ruin your day. And while it seems like a tempting Heaven's Gate counter, it isn't since Heaven's Gate decks are ridden with all sorts of removal. Then the main problem comes; The creature's main effect is when it battles a God, it gets infinite power. I WILL REPEAT THIS QUESTION AGAIN: "HOW MANY GODS DO YOU SEE RUNNING IN THE META?" Obviously anyone with a brain can answer "0". Exaclty "ZERO". So this effect is basically pointless. Oh and i forget one thing: Unlike Katsudon DASH, this guy does get summoning sickness! So much for god pinpointing. This is DEFINITELY not Victory Rare level and i hope the Legend Rares of today learn better from that. Also, JUST STOP PINPOINTING! It's completely pointless. Anime used Katsumugen in his final duel against . While Izumo made the invincible God Izumo god link, Katta pulverized it with Katsudon DASH and finished the god with Katsumugen, destroying him and the card. Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:Outrage Category:Outrage OMG Category:Characters Category:Exile Creature Category:Metagame Status:Junk Card Category:Outrage MAX Category:Victory